elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Elfen Lied Japanese Seiyu
This page is a listing of the Japanese voice actors (in Japanese, Seiyu) who makes up Elfen Lied's original Japanese dub cast. A full voice cast listing with international credits on this page can be seen here. Voice Cast Sanae Kobayashi (Lucy/Nyu) * Baccano! - Ennis * D.Gray-man - Allen Walker * Darker Than BLACK - Kanami Ishizaki * Durarara!! - Namie Yagiri * Haré+Guu - Guu (adult form) * Hikaru no Go - Akira Toya * Madlax - Madlax * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's '''- Reinforce Einz * '''Naruto - Sasame * Rune Factory 4 - Forte * Sailor Moon Crystal - Mayumi Osaka (Naru Osaka's mother) * Sakura Taisen - Gemini Sunrise * Sousei No Aquarion - Hong Lihua * Super Smash Bros. Melee - Nana and Popo (Ice Climbers) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX - Asuka Tenjouin Chihiro Suzuki (Kouta) * Amaednaideyo!! - Ikkou Satonaka * Desert Punk - Desert Punk/Kanta Mizuno * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness - Vyers/Mid-Boss * Ichi the Killer (OVA) - Ichi * The Prince of Tennis - Akira Kamio * Rockman EXE - ElecMan.EXE * Tales of the Abyss - Luke fon Fabre, Asch the Bloody Mamiko Noto (Yuka) * Ah! My Goddess - Sayoko Mishima * Akame Ga Kill - Sheele * Ai Yori Aoshi ~ Enishi - Chizuru Aizawa * ''Black Rock Shooter - Saya Irino/Black Gold Saw * '''Blade Of The Immortal' - Makie Otono-Tachibana * Brynhildr in the Darkness - Valkyria/Mako Fujisaki * Clannad '''- Kotomi Ichinose * '''Fairy Tail - Mavis Vermillion * Familiar of Zero - Tiffania Westwood * Girls Bravo - Yukinari Sasaki * Girls und Panzer der Film - Mika * Hell Girl - Ai Enma * Inuyasha - Rin * Kara no Kyoukai - Fujino Asagami * School Rumble - Yakumo Tsukamoto * Sengoku Basara 2-4 - Oichi * Shakugan no Shana - Hecate * Sgt. Frog - Angol Mois * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Fuuka Yamagishi * To Love Ru - Oshizu Murasame * Witchblade - Masane Amaha Emiko Hagiwara (Mayu) * 11eyes - Shiori Momono * Da Capo (Second Season) - Alice Tsukishiro * Miserables - Shoujo Cosette - Fantine Yuki Matsuoka (Nana) * Azumanga Daioh - Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga * Bleach - Orihime Inoue, Young Ichigo * Haré+Guu - Mary * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Tsuruya-san * Negima - Evangeline A.K. McDowell * Trinity Blood - Seth Nightroad Maria Yamamoto (Kisaragi, Saito, Kanae, Aiko Takada) * Amazing Nurse Nanako - Nanako Shichigusa * Guardian Hearts Power Up! - Aya Kureha * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Emma Emmerich * Papillon Rose - Tsubomi/Papillon Rose Jouji Nakata (Bando) * Appleseed XIII - Mags * Blue Seed - Murakumo Yagami * Code Geass, Lelouch Of The Rebellion - Diethard Ried * Fate/stay night (series) - Kirei Kotomine * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Christo - The Count of Monte Christo * Hellsing - Alucard * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Action Commander Zaien * Slayers NEXT - Gaav * The Vision of Escaflowne - Folken Fanel Jouji Nakata has also played/voiced many Super Sentai and tokusatsu villains. Tomoko Kawakami (Mariko Kurama) * Best Student Council - Cyndi Manabe * Bleach - Soi Fong * Kenichi, The Mightiest Disciple - Miu Furinji * Revolutionary Girl Utena - Utena Tenjou Osamu Hosoi (Kurama) * Banner of the Stars - Rulef * Initial D - Fumihiro * Street Fighter (series & spinoffs) - Dan Hibiki Hosoi served various different roles as a seiyu in Detective Conan over the years. As a matured seiyu, he has been involved in many activities such as games (like Dragon Quest IV) or overseas movies/TV dramas/animes like Ocean's Eleven, Blackout (the both are from the USA) or I Got a Rocket (Australia) and WordWorld (USA). Hiroaki Hirata (Professor Kakuzawa) * Black Lagoon - Benny * CANAAN - Santana * Dissidia Duodecim - Laguna Loire * Final Fantasy XII - Balthier * Hellsing Ultimate - Pip Bernadotte * Kamen Rider Wizard - Narrator * Kingdom Hearts II - Captain Jack Sparrow * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Jetstream Sam/Samuel Rodrigues * Naruto - Genma Shiranui * One Piece - Sanji * Sword Art Online - Klein * Tiger & Bunny - Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Wild Tiger * Xenosaga (series) - Allen Ridgely In addition to voicing Jack Sparrow in Kingdom Hearts II, Hirata also voices him in the Japanese dubs of the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. He also voices many characters, both human and Digimon, in the Digimon series. Kinryuu Arimoto (Chief Kakuzawa) * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 - Dr. Steven K. Stingray * Burst Angel - Laoban * Inazuma Eleven - Hibiki Seigou * Initial D - Ken Kogashiwa * Kill la Kill - Isshin Matoi * Madlax - Gwen * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed - Patrick Zala * One Piece - Edward Newgate/Whitebeard * Tenjho Tenge - Dougen Takayanagi Hitomi Nabatame (Shirakawa, Child Kouta) * Bleach - Nanao Ise * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Numata-senpai * Buso Renkin - Ouka Hayasaka * Fate (series & spinoffs) - Bazett Fraga McRemitz * Futari wa Pretty Cure - Yumiko Nakagawa * Gantz - Kei Kishimoto, Eikichi Nemoto * Girls und Panzer - Erika Itsumi * Luminous Arc 2 - Ayano * Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Arcueid Brunestud * Queen's Blade - Shizuka * Rin-ne - Rokumon * School Rumble - Mikoto Suou * Shakugan no Shana - Margery Daw * Soul Caliber IV - Amy Sorel * Squid Girl - Cindy Campbell * ToHeart2 - Yuma Tonami * The World Ends With You - Koishi Mitsuki, Raimu "Rhyme" Bitou Eriko Ishihara (Arakawa) * Diamond Daydreams - Atsuko Akanegi * Memories Off - Yukari Sagisawa Ishihara's limited roles in voice acting are due to a 2004 controversy in which she was fired from 81Produce and banned from voice acting due to being an actress in Japanese "adult films" as a side job. Akemi Kanda (Hiromi Kurama) * Baccano! - Czeslaw Meyer * Bleach - Mashiro Kuna * Clannad - Ryou Fujibayashi * Dynasty Warriors (series) - Lianshi * Jormungand - Chinatsu * Mahou Sensei Negima! - Asuna Kagurazaka * Maria Holic - Nanami Kiri * Persona 4 - Nanako Dojima * Pretear - Mawata Awayuki * Rockman/Megaman X: Command Mission - Nana * Witch Hunter Robin - Minori Nakayama * Witchblade - Rihoko "Riko" Amaha Daisuke Ono (Kouta's Father) * Adventure Time - Prince Gumball * Attack on Titan - Erwin Smith * Black Butler - Sebastian Michaelis * Deadman Wonderland - Nagi Kengamine * Durarara - Shizuo Heiwajima * Final Fantasy XIII - Snow Villiers * Final Fantasy Type-0 - Nine * Fire Emblem Awakening - Frederick, Priam/Paris * Fire Emblem Fates/if - Kaze/Suzukaze * Heaven's Memo Pad - Yondaime * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Jotaro Kujo * K''' - Kuroh Yatogami * '''Magi (series) - Sinbad * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Itsuki Koizumi * Rozen Maiden - Enju * Sonic the Hedgehog (series) - Silver the Hedgehog * Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Battler Ushiromiya * Witchblade - Osada Kazuma Horie (Oomori) * Claymore - Galk * Durarara!! - Seiji Yagiri * Fairy Tail - Rusty Rose * My-HiME - Kazuya Kurauchi * My-Otome - Kazuya Krau-xeku * Natsume's Book of Friends - Kaname Tanuma * Ozma - Tom Mikako Takahashi (Silpelit #3) * Burst Angel - Amy * Dog Days - Rebecca Anderson * Excel Saga - Mikako Hyatt * The Familiar of Zero - Montmorency * Gintama - Otsuu, Sadaharu * Girls und Panzer - Yuzu Koyama * Grenadier - Rushuna Tendo * Hayate the Combat Butler - Ayumu Nishizawa * Honey and Clover - Ayumi Yamada * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Chrono Harlaown * Maria-sama ga Miteru - Chisato Tanuma * My-Otome - Rosalie Claudel * Prince of Tennis - Sakuno Ryuuzaki * Puni Puni Poemy - herself * Queen's Blade - Nowa * Super Robot Wars - Kusuha Mizuha * To Love-Ru - Akiho Sairenji * Touhou Musou Kakyou - Patchouli Knowledge Takahashi has performed the theme songs for many anime titles, some which, like Burst Angel, Excel Saga, Hayate the Combat Butler, and Queen's Blade, have her voice talents as well. Reiko Takagi (Tomoo) * Bleach - Hiyori Sarugaki, Rurichiyo Kasumioji * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Sakura Kusakabe, Minami-san * Hikaru no Go - Yoshitaka Waya * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Holy Kujo * Love Hina - Kaolla Su * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu - Nobunaga Asakura * Soul Caliber - Cassandra * Witch Hunter Robin - Mamoru Kudo Trivia The seiyu who voiced Mayu's mother in the anime is not shown on the seiyu list of the anime and no information is available from other souces, either. Recently, on Feb. 14, 2017, Lynn Okamoto tweeted referring to another incident and recalled that there was one seiyu among seiyus who served for the anime Elfen Lied and said later in that seiyu's blog that she/he did not want to serve the role. It could be the person he referred to is the Mayu's seiyu. He added that he would never want to use that seiyu for his next anime, if any. This trivia is just an inference but a probable one. Gallery SanaeKobayashi.JPG|Sanae Kobayashi (Lucy) Chihiro.JPG|Chihiro Suzuki (Kouta) MamikoNoto.JPG|Mamiko Noto (Yuka) EmikoHagiwara.JPG|Emiko Hagiwara (Mayu) Yuki Matsuoka.JPG|Yuki Matsuoka (Nana) Maria Yamamoto.JPG|Maria Yamamoto (Kanae, Kisaragi, Saito, Aiko) Kawakami.JPG|Tomoko Kawakami, aka Mariko Housou.JPG|Osamu Hosoi (Kurama) Nakata.JPG|Jouji Nakata (Bando) HitomiNabatame.JPG|Hitomi Nabatame (Young Kouta) AkemiKanda.JPG|Akemi Kanda (Hiromi) HiroakiHirata.JPG|Hiroaki Hirata (Professor Kakuzawa) KinryuuArimoto.JPG|Kinryuu Arimoto (Chief Kakuzawa) Daisuke Ono.jpg|Daisuke Ono (Kouta's Father) Category:Series Information Category:Characters Category:Elfen Lied Creators Category:Maple House Category:Anime Category:Article